


Part 3: Making It Official:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Grace Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Childbirth, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Fertilization, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Sobriety, Surrogacy, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny & Steve want to take the next step, & get married, but insecurities get in the way, Will Grace, & their ohana, with the help with a unlikely source, help them through it ?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna get good!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is the last in my series, Read my others & enjoy with my compliments, & wishes!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Summary: Danny & Steve want to take the next step, & get married, but insecurities get in the way, Will Grace, & their ohana, with the help with a unlikely source, help them through it ?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna get good!!!*
> 
>  
> 
> *Author's Note: This is the last in my series, Read my others & enjoy with my compliments, & wishes!!!*

*Summary: Danny & Steve want to take the next step, & get married, but insecurities get in the way, Will Grace, & their ohana, with the help with a unlikely source, help them through it ?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna get good!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is the last in my series, Read my others & enjoy with my compliments, & wishes!!!*

 

It was a kind of a sad day in Hawaii, The Hottest Couple In Hawaii, were hitting a slump, & they were afraid of making the move, to take the next step in their relationship, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams looked at his partner through his office windows, & saw that his lover, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett was in the same boat, as him, He sighed & thought to himself, **"Maybe, We can get through this"** , & he refocused his attention on his paperwork.

 

Steve was doing no better, as he was focusing on a document, He had his fears really bug him, He let the tears fall unshamely from his face, & he thought to himself, **"Danno is probably regretting starting anything with me, & thinks I am no longer good for him or Grace"**, He quickly composed himself, & finished up his paperwork. He knows that this is a ridiculous way of thinking, but he can't help it, & wants it to stop.

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & his cousin, Officer Kono Kalakaua were tracking down leads for their case at the smart table, & he said, "I think it's time to step in, or they will lose everythign that they worked hard to build", The Hawaiian Beauty agreed & said, "I know, I think I know who the person is, to help us out", She quickly made her call, & she came back, & said, "We are meeting her for dinner", Chin just smiled, & said, "Perfect", The Cousins felt better about it, & they checked on their friends.

 

As lunch time came, Kono spread out the food for everyone, & they sat in the break room, The Beautiful Officer asked, "Are you okay, Guys ?", as she looked from Steve to Danny, & back again. The Five-O Comamnder said with a smile, "We are fine, Kiddo, Really", The Blond nodded, & tried to give a convincing smile, saying, "Yeah, Don't worry, Guys", The Hawaiian Lieutenant was not convinced, & neither was Kono, He said, "If you say so", They went on with eating in silence for the rest of their time, & Kono hoped that her source can help fix Danny's & Steve's relationship, & fast.


	2. One:

Towards the end of the day, The Five-O Team was so exhausted, & ready to rest, Chin & Kono can't wait to meet with Catherine, who Kono revealed to her cousin, as the source, Chin was very impressed, & said, "I think she can really help in this matter, Cuz, Nice", & they headed out first, before Danny & Steve discover what they are really up to.

 

Meanwhile, Steve had an idea of what to do for Grace, & Danny, He went over to his lover, & asked, "How about my famous pizza from scratch ?", The Blond moaned out happily, as a response, & said, "It's sounds perfect", That put a smile on the Seal's face, "Great, I will get everything ready, while you go get Gracie ?", Danny said nodding, "I will see you soon", They shared a quick kiss, & they both missed how it had spark in it, Danny went to get his precious daughter, & Steve went to make all of the arrangements.

 

Meanwhile, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins was waiting for the cousins to arrive, as she was sitting at their usual table at the **_"Hilton Hawaiian Village"_** , She realized that she hasn't been fair to Steve, & Danny, The Naval Beauty gasped, & thought to herself, **"I was such a bitch, Instead of being supportive, They needed me, & I let them down, I promise from now on, I am gonna be the best friend, that they would ever have"**, She brought herself back to the present, & spotted Kono & Chin, she waved them over to the table.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was busying making up his favorite people's pizzas, & was putting some love into them, **"I hope that they would love it"** , he thought to himself, as he putting the last one in the oven, & had it baking, He quickly ran up to take a shower, & change. When he came back down, The Pizzas were nicely golden brown, "Perfect", he said to himself, & got the table all set up outside.

 

Grace greeted her father with a big hug, & she ran up to pack for the long weekend, that she is spending with her father & Steve, Rachel looked at his ex, & said with concern, "Daniel, Are you okay ?", The Blond sighed, & knew that he was a terrible liar, so he filled her in, "You guys are going through a slump, It happens, Remember me & Stan ?, It happens, You & Steve are gonna be fine", When Grace came back down ready to go, The Loudmouth Detective gave his ex-wife a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks, Rachel", They left to go home, & have a wonderful evening with Steve.

 

Chin, Kono, & Catherine were having a pleasant evening themselves, Chin & Kono filled her in on what has happened at the office, & what is going on between Steve & Danny, The Intelligence Officer thought about it for a second, "They are afraid to move to the next step, & that is because of me, They are being considerate of me, til I get use to them dating, But I am already use to it, So I am gonna do my part, Don't worry, I will speak to them", Chin said gratefully, "Thanks, Babe, You are the best", Kono nodded, & said to her best friend with a smile, "Steve & Danny will be happy, if they knew they can move on", Catherine said, as she was thinking of her next move, "Don't worry, I am planning it, as we are talking", & they went on with the rest of their evening.


	3. Two:

As they were making their way back to the McGarrett Residence, Grace was worried about her father, & asked, "Danno, Are you okay ?", He put a smile on for his daughter, & said, "Of course, I got you, I don't need anything else", The Little Girl added, "Except for Uncle Steve", Danny nodded, & said, "Yeah, Uncle Steve too", He thought about his lover, & how the hell, they are gonna get out of the slump, that they created for themselves.

 

Steve got out a couple of beers for himself, & Danny, while he got a coke out for Grace, He looked at the table, & thought to himself, **"It's perfect, Danny & Grace are gonna be here any minute"**, He fussed over with the details for the last time, & then he was satisfied, He went to the living room, & was ready to be tackled by Grace, It was well worth getting one of her famous hugs.

 

Meanwhile, Catherine found a perfect gift, It was a picture of herself, Danny, & Steve kneeling in the sand, looking at the sunset, she did not know that Kono had taken that picture, til it afterwards, It was at Danny's Birthday, & it was a perfect way to introduce him to Hawaii, & the beauty of it, She, & Steve wrapped their arms around Danny's waist, & they were watching in silence, the sunset on the Seal's Beachfront Property.

 

She smiled, & said thinking to herself, **"This is gonna make a great housewarming gift"** , She quickly made a copy for herself, & then found a frame for the original, & wrapped it. She put on the ledge by the front door, & then went to make herself some chocolate pudding for dessert, & relaxed, til she felt tired enough to go to bed. It was gonna take some work to help Steve, & Danny out, & she wants to be well rested for it.

 

It was a great dinner, & after the hugs were given, & the pizza was demonlished, They relaxed for a bit, & caught each other up on what has happened in their lives, Grace was almost falling asleep into her half eaten bowl of ice cream, Steve said with a smile, "I will take her up for you, Danno", & he smiled his gratitude, as the Seal passed, He said with a smile, "Don't worry, Baby, We've been through rougher patches before", The Blond nodded, & waited for his lover to return, When he did, The couple watched the stars in the sky that night.

 

The Next Morning, It was a little bit better, & they were getting work done more efficent, & faster, They were almost done with the morning pile, when Catherine came in, & greeted everyone, & she asked Danny, & Steve, "Would you care to join me for lunch ?," They were hesitant, & looked at Kono & Chin, who encouraged them to go.

 

"Go on", The Hawaiian Beauty insisted, & her handsome cousin backed her up, "We got everything covered," Steve & Danny were intrigued to see what the Naval Beauty wanted to talk to them about, cause the couple had not seeing her, since they told her that they were a couple, & it was ugly, They are hoping for a positive turnabout, as they followed Catherine out of HQ.


	4. Three:

Steve, Catherine, & Danny arrived at their favorite cafe in Little Havana, & they were seated right away, The Navy Seal gave his former flame his attention, & asked, "Okay, Catherine, What is this all about ?", The Blond chimed in, & said, "Yeah, Cause I am wondering myself, What do you need to talk to us about ?", They waited for her to respond to their inquiry.

 

The Navy Beauty said with a sigh, "I was such a bitch to you both, & instead of being supportive, I shut you guys out, when you need me the most", The Couple was gonna protest, but Catherine stopped them, & continued on, "You guys are going through a slump cause of being considerate of me", she smiled at them, & reassured them, "I am fine with you dating, I just want you to be happy, & be in my life, I rather have your friendship, then nothing at all", It brought some emotions out of the two men, who remained speechless at the moment.

 

"Thank you, Cath, I really mean it, You are too important for us to lose, I love you, & I always will", Steve said, as he reached out for a hug, & she instantly accepted it, Danny added, "That goes double for me", He mirrored his lover's gesture, & she was truly happy that this lunch was extremely going well, & now she is happy to have real friendships & an ohana with her love ones.

 

"I brought you a little something, It's for both of you", she said, as she handed over the package, & Danny took it, & he began to open it, as Steve looked on, & they both gasped at the gift, "We are proudly gonna put this in our home", Danny said smiling, as the blond showed the seal, Steve nodded, & said, "Definitely, We got the perfect place for it", & they thanked her once again, Catherine said now serious, "I think this slump is also having to do with fear, I think that you should talk it out", Steve & Danny looked at each other, & agreed to do it.

 

Steve said turning back to the beautiful woman in front of him, "You are right, I also think that we need to get away for awhile, in order to do that, Would you, Chin, & Kono watch Gracie for us ?", Catherine smiled, & said, "Of course", & they went on to have a pleasant lunch. They went back to the office, Chin & Kono knew by the smiles on the three faces, their plan had successfully worked.

 

They got through the day, & Steve invited Catherine over for a BBQ, but she was hesitant, Danny sensed it, & said with a dazzling smile, "Come on, Babe, Things are okay between us now, & Grace would love to see her Auntie Catherine", Catherine shook her head, & the Intelligence Officer looked at her friend, "Low blow, Danno", Steve said, as he was closing up everything, "It's settled then", He & Danny went to get the house ready, Chin & Kono went to get Grace, & go to the supermarket, while Catherine takes time for herself, washing up, & then change, before she heads over to the McGarrett Household.


	5. Four:

Grace was excited to see her uncle, & aunt, They told her that they have a surprise for her, She asked about it, but they wouldn't say squat. She has to find out, as soon as she gets home, They got to the local supermarket, & went to get everything for their evening ahead. Chin said smiling to his niece, "Gracie, Why don't you pick out the dessert ?", The Little Girl's eyes sparkle at the thought, & asked, "Really ?", as she turned to face Kono.

 

The Hawaiian Beauty said smiling, "Yeah, We always pick, So it's your turn", as she leads them to the section, & there were various selections, Grace took her time, & finally found the one, "I think Peanut Butter Chocolate Pie will do nicely", she hands it over to Chin, The Handsome Lieutenant smiled, & said, "Great choice, Kiddo, It's perfect", Kono backed up her cousin, & said, "Yeah, I couldn't had done better myself", They got other things, & headed out for the checkout line.

 

Meanwhile, Steve & Danny were cleaning the house, & avoiding each other, They knew that they had to talk to each other, & soon. They got all of their chores done, in no time, They had a glass of iced tea, Steve decided to confess first, "Danno, I was afraid that I wasn't good enough for you & Gracie, It scared me, But I feel better telling you, I love you, Danny", Danny kissed him, & said, "I love you too, Super Seal", The Blond confessed too.

 

"I thought you might regret being with me, & leave me to find someone better, But I know that it's ridiculous, & I am gonna spend the rest of my life, making you very happy, Cause I love you with all of my heart, Steve McGarrett", Steve discreetly wipes a tear, & composed himself, They made out passionately, & with urgent need. The Five-O Commander broke the kiss, & said panting out, "We...need....to get ready", His lover knew that he was right, & they did just that.

 

Catherine showed up afterwards, & they set her up with a drink, & she headed for the outside, so she can relax, & enjoy the scenery, She thought about what she had been through, & she knew that she would survive, **"I am so glad to be part of this ohana again"** , She thought to herself, with a smile. She took a sip of beer, & heard the front door open, & a little girl's talking, & smiled, cause it reminded her, that she is truly home.

 

"Where is my surprise ?, Where is it ? !", Grace asked, as she kissed her two favorite men "hello", & was about to go on a search, but her father stopped her, & said, "No need, Monkey", Steve nodded in agreement, & agreed, "It's in the living room", She heads to that particular direction, & smiled, as her surprise was revealed, She knew then that their ohana was complete.


	6. Five:

"Auntie Catherine !", Grace exclaimed with happiness, as she ran to give her aunt a hug, she said with serious expression, "I missed you so much", as she looked up at her, The Naval Beauty felt bad for causing the little girl so much pain, by being gone for so long, she composed herself, & said this vowing to her niece.

 

She hugged the little girl to her, & said, "I know, I am so sorry that I was gone for so long, I needed to take care of somethings, But I missed you so much too, & I swear I won't leave you, your Danno, Daddy, or our ohana's side ever again, I will be here if you need me, You can count on me", Grace proceeded to hug the stuffing out of her, The Brunette Vixen looked up at her ohana, & winked at them. They winked back in response, & Steve & his lover cleared the emotion out of their throats, "Let's get dinner ready", Danny agreed, & said, "Yeah, I am starving", & Everyone went to help them prepare it.

 

The atmosphere around the table was wonderful, everytime they get together, Steve was laughing at Danny's story, about the time, they had to catch the "Honeymoon" Killer aboard a cruise ship, Catherine was listening with interest, Grace couldn't believe that happened, "Is it true ?", she asked Chin & Kono, They both chuckled, & said this to her.

 

"It happened, Kiddo, I could not believe your Danno wore a lei, He needed to be more with Hawaii, I guess your daddy found a way", Kono said, trying to fight her laughter from coming out, The Hawaii Lieutenant said chuckling, "Danno would be the perfect advertisement for Hawaii", That made everyone laugh, & the blond said nodding his head, "Laugh it up, It was not that funny", but the smirk on his face, told otherwise, He was about to get dessert, when Steve stopped him, "Baby, Sit down & relax, I will get it", Danny did, as he was told, & enjoy the visit more with his ohana.

 

After dessert, Grace was getting a little bit sleepy, so Catherine volunteered to take her up to her room, & then came back down to join the fun, When Danny went to relax & watch the game, Steve & her were doing dishes, & she said, "Steve, If you want to help with planning the perfect proposal, I got some ideas, Also I would like to talk to you & Danny about something", Steve said with a smile, "I could use all the help I can get", Then he had his "serious" face on, & said, "Sure, We can chat after breakfast, when Grace leaves for her playdate.

 

When it was time to call it an evening, Catherine said, "I have to get back to my hotel", Danny said with a wave his hand, "Nonsense, You are staying here", The Navy Seal agreed with his lover, & said, "No arguing, We can get your stuff in the morning", The Intelligence Officer smiled, & said, "Okay, Thank you", she hugged & kissed them on the cheek, & they all went to bed, Catherine knows now, that it wouldn't had worked with Steve, & she is grateful for him, to spare her the pain of a breakup, & an awful scene.

 

The Next Morning, Steve & Danny got Grace ready, & hustled her out with a good breakfast, & everything that she needs for her playdate, They went back to the table outside, & noticed that Catherine was a little bit nervous, & the Five-O Commander asked with a concern tone, "Catherine, Are you okay ?", Danny hugged her around the shoulders, & said reassuring her, "You know that you can tell us anything right, Babe ?, Just spill it out", The Beauty took a deep breath, & faced her friends with her proposal.


	7. Six:

"I know that you & Danny are planning your future, & I want to help out, I was thinking that since the Adoption Agencies think of you as a risk for adopting children, I would love to have your baby, via surrogacy, I want to do something big for you, Cause you were always there for me, Both of you, So what do you think ?", as she looked from one man to the other.

 

"It's a big commitment, I mean Cath, Do _you_ realize what you are giving up ?", The Blond asked with a concern tone of his own, as he took her hand into his, The Brunette Beauty nodded,  & said, "I did a lot of research, I don't want any parental rights, I just want to be an aunt, I am so not ready to be a mom", The Navy Seal was speechless for a second, & then asked, "Can we make this happen ?", Catherine nodded, & said this to them, as she smiled.

 

"Yes, I know a great specialist, who can do the procedure, All we have to do, is to decide on what specimen to use for the procedure", Danny was about to answer, But Steve beat him to it, & he said, "I would love a child, who has Danny's looks & personality, I want to hear so much laughter, that I can never get tired of it", The Loudmouth Detective just smiled in response to that, He nodded his approval, & they all decided to talk to the rest of the ohana about their plans.

 

When they got together with the others, & explained what Catherine was about to do, They were all for it, Chin said with a smile, "We got to expand our ohana", Kono said agreeing, "Yeah, Plus it would help keep reminding you of what's important to you", Grace squealed at the thought of another sibling, "I would love to have a brother or sister !", she exclaimed with happiness. It was the best reaction, that Catherine, Steve, & Danny could ever ask for.

 

Catherine met with Dr. Mitchell, & he explained to her what is involved, & she was all for it, He explained that it was very crucial, that she took good care of herself, if & when she became pregnant. "I promise I will, Doc, I got a very overprotective ohana, who will take good care of me", Dr. Mitchell nodded in approval, "Good, Then you should get the results, that you want", They both said their "goodbyes", & she went home to explain what he told her to Steve & Danny.

 

The night before the procedure, Danny had troubling ejaculating into the cup, & he knew that it was very important to get a great sample, Steve came by, & noticed that his lover was upset, & came into comfort him, "What's wrong, Baby ?", The Blond sniffled, as he composed himself, & said, "I can't go, I think I am too stressed out", Steve got into position, & said seductively, "Come on, **_Baby_** , It's just us, think of us making love", as he was stroking the appendage in his hand, making it very sensitive by him tickling it, The result was...they got a great sample, Danny was so relieved, Steve said with a wolfish grin, "Now Dr. Mitchell has the best god damn sample of you, He can make it work", He helped his lover clean up, & put the sample way in the fridge. They ended up spending some time together.

 

Catherine was implanted with Danny's sperm, & she followed everything that Dr. Mitchell said, to a tee. The Ohana was there to support her, & to bring her back home safely, When it was done, Steve & Danny put her to bed, so the procedure would take, Grace was doing her part, by reading stories to the beauty's stomach, As if the baby was already in there growing, The Little Girls said whispering, "You got the best mommy to carry you", It warmed Catherine's heart, that she didn't even bother correcting Grace, The Little Girl went beside her, & they embraced each other, & fell asleep, They are both hoping & praying for some good news.


	8. Seven:

It had been a couple of weeks since Catherine had the procedure, Everyone, including Catherine, & the couple were so nervous, "It's gonna be fine, I know it will be", Steve said with a smile, The Five-O Commander looked at his partner, & not surprisingly, backed him up, "Yeah, Whatever the results are, We will be okay with it", Suddenly the phone rang, & Catherine answered it immediately. 

 

"Hello....Yes, Dr. Mitchell, Ah-ha, Ah-ha, Ah-ha, Yes, That would be perfectly fine", she hung up with an unreadable expression on her face, & she faced her ohana, "Yes, yes !", They all ran up to her & hugged her, Steve said with emotion, "Thanks for doing this for us, Cath, I mean I can't say anything", The Naval Beauty kissed his cheek, & said, "You don't have to say a thing, Sailor, I know", Danny argued, "No, There is something to say, Thank you for this precious gift", Everyone else added their says to the celebration, that is going on around them.

 

Chin was first, & the handsome man said, "Congratulations, This is fabulous news, Our ohana is gonna be bigger in nine months", He hugged the expecting parents, & Catherine. Kono said to Catherine, "This is really an unselfish act, You are doing, I am so proud to call you, Sistah", The Ex-Surfer was full of emotions, as she mirrored her cousin's gesture, & Catherine said, "Thank you", Grace said with a smile, "You are gonna be a great auntie", Kono explained to the little girl ahead of time, that Catherine would be the auntie, instead of the mommy, Catherine hugged her tightly, & said, "Thanks, Monkey", & they had a wonderful celebration.

 

The Next Day, Dr. Mitchell did an exam on Catherine, & was pleased to report this to the Five-O Ohana, "She & the baby are fine, & healthy as could be", It really made the day better, when they heard that, Catherine said to Steve, "I got a perfect proposal spot for you to ask Danny to marry you, Let's go", They told the others, that they are gonna take their lunch break, & they told them that they would be fine, & Danny was wondering what his lover is up to.

 

The spot was beautiful, & big, It was just perfect that Steve can carry out, what he had planned for the evening, & he said to Catherine with a smile, "Thanks, I can't believe you found this place, It's perfect, I want to do this on Valentine's Day, It would be romantic with the stars shining on us", The Intelligence Officer agreed, & said, "Yes, It will be, & I will help you as much as I can", The Navy Seal thanked her, & they went in to have their lunch, & try the food at the same time.

 

Steve remained secretive, when he got home, & did not tell Danny about their plans for Valentine's Day, which was driving the blond crazy, to the point of castrating his lover, into tell him, what they are doing. "I am only gonna give you one hint, Wear something very nice", & Danny was satisfied with that, & stopped pestering him, They made wonderful & glorious love, by the moonlight from their window. The Five-O Commander knew that, he has to step up his game, or lose Danny & Grace forever.


	9. Eight:

Everyone was so sad to see Grace going back to her mother's, so to cure that bit of sadness, They had a huge family BBQ, where they celebrated just being a family, & loving each other, No matter what other people thinks, cause their opinions really don't matter. Rachel was waiting for them, & she had a smile on her face, as they were coming through the front door.

 

Grace greeted her mother, & then went upstairs to unpack & start on her homework, that she did not get to finish, Once she was out of earshot, "Danny, I am so happy for you, Finally, You found someone to be happy with, & expanding your family, If Stan were here, He would be happy for you & Steve as well", she said, as she kissed him on the cheek, The Blond kissed the top of her head, & thanked her, He went to say "goodbye" to Grace, & headed back to Steve & Catherine, so they can plan the future.

 

Mary-Ann came to visit from LA, & she took the happy couple out to dinner, while Kono, Chin, & Catherine opted for a pizza & movie, She always wanted to be a part of a big family, & now she is, she is so happy, that the baby is arriving, & she is gonna help out, whenever she can, or if they need it, She looked at Steve & Danny, & said, "I love you, Guys, You can always count on me, If you need anything, Just don't hesitate at all", The Five-O Commander said with a smile, "Thanks, Mare, We love you", he leaned in to hug her, & then Danny mirrored his lover's gesture, The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile, "You can count on us too, If you need anything", Their evening continued on to be pleasant.

 

Before everyone knew it, Catherine was 12 weeks pregnant, or 3 months, She wanted to find out the sex of the baby, so she invited Chin, Kono, & Mary-Ann, cause she wanted to surprise Danny & Steve, As the appointment progressed, Dr. Mitchell was very happy with the results so far, & then he said with a smile, "Congrats, It's a girl", The Five-O Ohana celebrated right then & there.

 

Steve & Danny got home from finishing their part on the case, they were all working on, & they were surprised that dinner was set, & ready, Before that, Catherine handed them a gift, which they opened up, & they were in shock, "A Girl ?", they asked in unison, Everyone & Catherine nodded "yes" to their question, The Happy Couple reacted to the news happily, & they had another wonderful celebration, & it went on til midnight, Luckily, they had the next day off, where they can have some fun.

 

While Steve was in the shower, Danny went to find Steve's Valentine's Day Gift, that he hid, & looked at it, He smiled, cause it was definitely time to take the next step in their relationship, & they are both more than ready to do it, **"I think Steve is gonna be so happy, that he has everything he wants"** , The Blond thought to himself, He heard the shower stopped, & he put the ring back in his sock drawer, & got ready for his lover, so they can have some really good sex, & be satisfied, til the next time, **"I know I made the right choice"** , Danny said thinking to himself, as he waits for Steve to come out of the bathroom.


	10. Nine:

By February, Things were going great, Til a yell was heard in the McGarrett Household, "Fuck, They don't fit !", Danny knew what that meant, but he had to coach his lover, in understanding pregnant women. "It means maternity clothes, Babe", Danny said with a sigh, The Five-O Commander knew that his former flame, & best friend was not gonna go for it, not at all.

 

Catherine was crying, when they got to her bedroom, "What's wrong, Baby ?", Danny asked with concern in his voice, The Naval Beauty said sniffling, "I am so fat, My clothes don't fit, I hate being pregnant sometimes", Steve thought about choosing his words very carefully, "You are fabulous, I think that extra weight, is because the baby depends on you for food, But you are not fat, You are beautiful, smart, & still can kick ass when needs to, Don't be upset, You are a good person, & the baby feels it too", Catherine just smiled, as a response, Danny winked & mouthed, _"Nice job, Babe"_ , behind her, & they all focused on their day.

 

Catherine said looking at them, "Mary-Ann is not happy with you guys, I _**mean not happy**_ one bit, I think you guys forgot something big in her lfie", Danny & Steve couldn't think of a thing, & then Steve thought about it, & said, "Oh, Shit, She hit the "4 year" soberity mark & we were suppose to celebrate, & he was rushing out the door, "I can't believe we forgot that", Danny said, as he was following his lover, & thanked Catherine for the reminder, as he got her settled, & was right behind Steve.

 

Mary-Ann was busy doing her workout, & was trying to forget about her ohana forgetting about her, At least, Catherine & Grace remembered & wished her continuous recovery, She let out some tears, & thought to herself, **"Families are for suckers"** , & she continued to do her self-defense moves, & was trying to get back in a postive mood in the process, & but so far, it's not working.

 

Steve & Danny got to the HQ, & found Chin, & Kono, They filled them quickly on the Mary situation, & Chin said, "How could we forgot ?", Kono said feeling so bad, "We got to make it up to her," as they were leaving the HQ, Steve said muttering, "I hope that she doesn't kick my ass", & they headed fpr the place where Mary works out.

 

They got there, Kono said, "Mary ?", Mary-Ann turns to them, & said, "Fuck off", & returns to her workout, The Hawaian Lieutenant said, "Come on, Kiddo...", But was cut off by Mary-Ann saying, "No, You fucking come on, I thought i was part of this ohana, Fucking joke, You forgot me, Something that I achieved, & you fucking forgot about it, Like it was nothing", she spat out in anger, & then poceeded to hit the bag hard. Danny said, "We are really sorry, & we want to make it up to you", The Female McGarrett said with sudden shyness, "Really ?", Steve smiled, & said, "Really", She hugged her ohana, & said, "You are forgiven", she went to shower & change her clothes, & they had a fun day without any interruptions.


	11. Ten:

Things had gotten better for the Five-O Ohana, Mary-Ann made sure that she was available more for every member of the ohana, & she knows now that being a cop, especially being a cop on a taskforce is demanding, so she lets Kono, Steve, Chin, & Danny off with some slack, & in return, they made sure to let her know that she is loved every day.

 

One particular Morning, Steve decided to give his lover a wonderful "wake up" call, so he made his way down his body, & bit, teased, & tortured his nipples, for awhile, which gotten a delightful moan out of his blond lover, & it encouraged the seal to continue, & then he kissed every part of skin, that he could find, & then he got to his cock, & began to worship it, & lick it like a lollipop, & Steve smiled, thought to himself, **"He is gonna turn into a puddle of goo"** , & continues on to do what he was doing.

 

Danny was really awake now, & he was enjoying the sensations that his strong, & dominating lover was doing to him, _"Steve, Steve, Oh, Steve, More !"_ , he exclaimed, as he was chanting it over & over again, like a mantra, The Fve-O Commander could never deny his adonis a thing, & he kept it up, til Danny orgasmed hard, & when he composed himself, He said with a mischief look in his eyes, & a smile, "My Turn, Lover", & they spent the morning in bed making love.

 

Catherine decided to ask Steve the important question as they were spending quality time together, "When are you gonna propose to your lover, **_Sailor_** , Valentine's Day is tomorrow, You are kind of cutting it close, no ?", The Five-O Commander said with a smile, "Tomorrow at dinner, I am gonna take him to the spot, & after we have our picnic dinner, & I am gonna do it, as the sun is setting", Catherine nods her approval, & said, "Great, Just give us the skinny, & we will be there", Steve nods, & is grateful to be reminded, that he has such a great family & friends to be around with.

 

Chin, Kono, Grace, Mary-Ann, & Danny all went to have lunch at Kamekona's, & after they finished their lunch, They watched Grace play on the playground, & Chin said, "I know that you are working your stuff with Steve, But what are you waiting for ?, Propose to him, I think it's worth the risk", The Hawaiian Beauty said agreeing, "He makes you happy, everyone can see it, plus you smile more", His future sister-in-law said with a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Don't be afraid, You can trust Steve with your heart", & it left Danny with a lot to think about.

 

Steve went back to the spot, & made reservations for tomorrow night, The Manager showed him the best spot in the place, & assured him that it was perfect for whatever he has planned for Danny, The Dark-Haired Handsome Man smiled, & thought to himself, **"I am this close to my happiness"** , & he went to take care of minor details, so he can pull this special evening off for his special man, & super seal.


	12. Eleven:

Danny was so nervous about proposing, He nearly had a panic attack about it, & it took Kono & Chin to calm him down, & the handsome man said reassuring his friend, "Danny, You look terrific, & Steve will think so too, & You guys will be happy forever", The Blond was not so sure about it, Kono added this, to make their friend feel better.

 

"Love is like magic, You guys found that on the day, that you had met, I think you know that your relationship will work, You guys don't have secrets, & confide in each other, whenever it's necessary, or an opportunity comes around the corner, That's why you guys lasted so long", The Blond knew that his beautiful friend is right, but doesn't want to admit it yet. He didn't say a word, as Kono & Chin helped him get ready for his special evening with Steve.

 

Meanwhile, Mary-Ann & Catherine were helping Steve, & they were doing things to help calm his nerves, He took a deep breath, & sighed, feeling better about doing his proposal on this night, The Five-O Commander looked at the special women in his life, & said feeling excited, "I can't believe that I am doing this, I found the love of my life", His sister said smiling, "You deserve it, Big Brother, It's about time for you to have some good luck", She kissed him on the cheek, Catherine agreed, & mirrored her gesture.

 

Everyone got there before the couple, & tried to blend in, When Steve & Danny arrived, they were shown to their table, & they sat, & just focused on the other, & let the evening progress, Chin & the others were so happy for their love ones, as they were enjoying their own meal, & having fun, as they watched love bloom. When it was time for dessert, & the sun was setting, Steve got down on one knee, & Danny was speechless at the sight.

 

"Daniel Williams, You make me crazy sometimes, but more importantly, You make me very happy, I am happy with you, or with you & Gracie, You showed me how to trust & love again, I feel free when I am with you, I hope that feeling continues, What I am trying to say here, Danno, Will you marry me ?", He asked with hope in his eyes. Danny said, as he saw the ring in his lover's hands.

 

Danny composed himself, & choked back the emotion, & said, pulling Steve's ring out from his pocket, & said, "Only if you will be mine too ?", The Five-O Commander surged forward, & kissed his loudmouth detective on the lips, & they put the rings on each other's ring finger, & kissed once more, The Navy Seal called out to his ohana, & exclaimed, "He said, "Yes", he said, "yes" !", & everyone gathered around to celebrate the newly engaged couple.


	13. Twelve:

The Wedding Planning had begun, Mary-Ann & Kono swore that they can handle it all, So Catherine can rest, & Steve & Danny can focus on her, when the baby comes, cause she & the baby are gonna need her, & that was an automatic given, The Couple has no problems with that, Mary-Ann & Kono took the Naval Beauty out for a night of fun.

 

Danny & Steve were working overtime on the nursery, & the results were coming out very beautiful, & it was in the exact colors, that Catherine wanted for the baby, & they were okay with it, Danny "accidentally" got paint on his lover, & Steve got him back, & they had a paint war, which ended in a draw, & they headed for the showers.

 

They had made love numerous times, This time, Danny was gonna focus on his handsome lover, & said with a smirk, & a wink, "You deserve a treat", & he proceeded to give him the most amazing blow job ever, & the Seal moaned in response, & the blond took it, as a sign to continue what he was doing, & knew that he would have his super seal turn to a puddle of goo in a matter of minutes.

 

Then he cockslapped his penis, & testicles, so it would excite him, & keep him hard, so he can withstand things, & Steve needs to have some control of their sex life, & Danny is more than willing to share it with him, " _God, Danno, Please do not stop !"_ , he exclaimed chanting over & over, He was surrendering it all to his lover, & put his trust in him, & in their relationship, as he hooks his arms around the bed posts.

 

Danny & Steve composed themselves, after they came from their last orgasmic pleasure, The Loudmouth Detective said, " Let's continue this in a bed", as he was letting his lover out of the bathroom, Steve said agreeing, "I'm down with that", & they spent the rest of their time, so they can make love, & stay in all morning, til the gang shows up, & they all are gonna have dinner.

 

The Dinner was a great success, & everyone was a fan of Danny's cooking, & he loves to cook, cause it makes his ohana very happy, & they always love his food, instead of takeout, & they made it into a tradition, It hasn't stopped, since Five-O was formed, & everyone comes together, After dessert, Steve & Danny took Catherine, Mary-Ann, Grace, Rachel, Chin, & Kono upstairs to see the nursery for the first time.

 

Everyone took a look around the room, It was in the colors, that Catherine wanted, The Naval Beauty was filled with emotions, & hugged Danny & Steve, saying, "Thank you", Grace beamed delightfully, & said, "It's a mermaid's room ", Rachel smiled, & the British Lady said, "I couldn't had done it better myself, The Baby _**will**_ love it", She kissed the men on the cheeks, Gracie followed suit, Chin gave him the "thumbs" up,  & said, "Great job, Guys", Kono said agreeing with a smile, "You have talent", Mary-Ann took a look, & the Blond McGarrett said concluding the praising, "It's perfect", They all went back downstairs, so they can spend time together, Before Grace, Rachel, Chin, & Kono have to go home.


	14. Thirteen:

Before they knew it, The Wedding had happened on a beautiful summer day, Rachel was there helping Mary-Ann & Kono with the arrangements, while Chin & Catherine took care of each of the grooms before the ceremony, & Grace was doing her part, by making sure that she checks everything over, & reports back to the women, So far, everything is on schedule.

 

Catherine saw that her friend was a little bit nervous, & she said with a smile, "Steve, Don't worry, You will be fine, & so will Danny, It's a beautiful day in paradise, Let's try to enjoy it, huh ?", The Navy Seal sighed & looked at the beautiful woman in front of him, "You are right, Cath, You are right, I am gonna try & relax now", Chin came in, & handed him a gift, "Danny said, "It's a reminder of what you have now", & then he went back to check on Danny, & make sure that everything continues to go off without a hitch.

 

The Ceremony Spot was beautifully done, & Grace walked out like a beautiful flower girl should, Then Chin, followed by Kono, & Mary-Ann, Steve gracefully & with confidence walked down the aisle, & everyone was taken by how gorgeous he looked in his ceremony outfit, Black Dress Pants, Crisp White Shirt, & a Blue Sash around his waist, to represent Danny's eyes. He took his spot, besides Chin, & watched out for Danny to come out.

 

Steve smiled, as he caught the sight of his lover coming down the aisle, with Catherine, Danny smiled even bigger, **"God, He looks so good in complete white"** , The Five-O Commander thought to himself, & when the blond got to him, He let out a breath, that he did not realize that he was holding, **"This is definitely the right choice for me"** , he thought to himself, as he saw that his lover had a blue & gray sash around his waist, to represent Steve's time in the Navy.

 

The Ceremony carried on, Kamekona did up a quick online course, that made him an ordained minister, & he was honored to marry his best friends, & love ones, There was not a dry eye in the house, when the couple exchanged their vows, & slipped the rings on each other's fingers, when the big guy proclaimed that they were officially married, & shared a kiss, Everyone went nuts, whooped, cheered, whistling, & applauded, as Steve & Danny kissed.

 

The party was a great success, everyone was wishing the couple well, & a happy future, Plus the laughter & fun was a bonus, Steve & Grace shared their first dance, as father & daughter, which Danny & Rachel insisted on having photographed, Plus the couple danced to _**"You Are My Everything", by 98 Degrees**_ , & as the party died down, & everyone went home, Catherine is spending the night at Mary-Ann's, Steve & Danny decided to start their honeymoon off right.

 

They were throwing clothes everywhere, as they were making their way to their bedroom, & Danny had Steve were he wanted him, He slapped his cock, & said seductively, " ** _Baby_** , You've been a bad boy, Looking so delicious", Steve raised his arms, & put them behind his head, "What are you gonna do about it, Detective ?", he asked in a challenging tone, "This", The Blond answered simply, & had Steve laying on his stomach.

 

He slapped Steve on his delectable buns, & the Seal moaned out pleasurably, & said in a begging tone, "Please, Danno, please more", The Loudmouth Detective could never deny him a thing, & did again, soon, there were nipple playing, & torture, cock worshipping, & just straight fucking, They went on with it, til they were spent, & they spent the most of their honeymoon in bed, & it suited the now married couple just fine.


	15. Fourteen: Last Part & Epilogue:

It was a rainy day at the Five-O HQ, which is rare in Hawaii, Everyone was catching up on paperwork, cause the Governor had given them time off for a well-deserved vacation, Catherine felt so welcomed, as everyone welcomed her back with open arms, & she doesn't know if it's the hormones, or what, but when they considered her family, she emotionally admitted that she felt the same about them.

 

The Naval Beauty was feeling crampy all day, & shook it off as nothing, as she was trying to get her report all done, Then a sharp pain hits her, & then wetness, she realized that her water broke, & she was suddenly nervous, & she screamed, "HELP !", & the other members of the ohana came running in, & took care of the situation in front of them.

 

Steve said, "Chin, Get a blanket, & a pillow, Kono, Some hot water, so I can sterlize the instruments, that I am gonna use", He turned to Danny, explaining, "There is no time for the hospital, We are gonna deliver this baby", The Blond nodded, & was ready to help. Kono & Chin got everything all set up, & kept Catherine calm, & they began the procedure of bringing this little baby in the world.

 

There was a problem, Steve said to everyone, "Shit, The Baby is in distress, & in the "upside down" position, & breeched", Kono & Chin said in unison, "What does that mean ?", Danny reading his partner's mind, "It means to turn away", The three did, & Steve managed to help the baby get the baby in the right position, & breathing. The Navy Seal saw how exhausted his friend is, but one more big push should do it. "What do you say, Cath ?, How about one more big push ?", The Loudmouth Detective said smiling, & encouraging, "You can do it, Babe", Kono & Chin offered her hands for squeezing, "Squeeze away", Without any thought, She took those hands into her hands, & began to push, & was focused on her baby being brought into the world safely.

 

It went on for awhile, It took three more big pushes, actually, but when the baby cried, It was the most beautiful sound in the world, Everyone was getting so emotional, over the miracle, that they just witnessed, & they composed themselves, as they focused on the newest member of their ohana.

 

The Paramedics came, & whisked mother & child away to Tripler, when everyone got there, Dr. Mitchell informs them, that they are both doing very well, & are healthy as could be. Rachel, & Grace by later that evening, She said, "Stan would love a picture of the princess", so she took one of the baby, & the proud parents, She set on a timer, & the ohana posed for a picture with the baby, who is named, Stephanie Danielle Williams-McGarrett, "Stevie" for short, The Ohana didn't know for sure, But they knew that they will be okay, now & in the future, If they stick together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
